As a prior art robot remote control system, there is, for example, a receiving and guiding robot system which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 295637 of 1995.
In the receiving and guiding robot system described in the above publication, the robot body and peripheral control apparatus are mechanically connected to each other by a data transmitting and receiving portion and a sound transmitting and receiving portion, wherein data transmitting and receiving are performed by using infrared ray signals, and sound transmitting and receiving are carried out by FM signals.